Confía en mí
by Cute Femme
Summary: - Confía en mí, Kag- recordó las palabras dichas hace unos minutos por el pelinegro. Sentía que el pudor ya casi no existía con él… en definitiva este chico era el correcto para ella, lo presentía en su mente y en su corazón. CAP 2 FINAL
1. A escondidas

Disclaimer: lo que daría porque los personajes de Inuyasha fueran míos, pero no lo son. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Confía en mí**

Capítulo 1: A escondidas

El ojidorado se encontraba impaciente en el asiento frente a su notebook, mirándolo fijamente. Sus pies se movían constantemente y sus manos hacían amago de querer escribir, mas después se arrepentía. Miraba otras páginas, pero rápidamente volvía a la ventana que le interesaba.

Agarró el cabello de su nuca y gruño un poco cerrando sus ojos tratando de apaciguar su ansiedad.

¿Por qué demonios se demoraba tanto en responderle?

Claro, ella era Kagome "no babeo por Inuyasha Taisho" Higurashi.

Justamente ella ¡ELLA! fue la única que no quedó como almeja arrastrada queriendo que él le brindara una ínfima pizca de su atención. De hecho… a la larga fue todo lo contrario.

Genial, tenía 18 años, pero se sentía como si tuviera 13.

¿Cuántas mujeres no caían rendidas a sus pies antes que él mismo siquiera lo pensara? ¿Con cuántas mujeres no estuvo sólo para complacerlas un poco a ellas? Ok, tenía que ser sincero, una cosa fue por calentura momentánea y la otra gran razón… orgullo de hombre.

¡El maldito orgullo de hombre para ser visto como macho alfa entre la comunidad fémina y tener el respeto de sus amigos! Y vaya que se lucía, de eso no podía quejarse, muchos le pedían consejos para tener la atención de las chicas que le interesaban.

Su corto pelo negro, la forma de su cuerpo, su estilo rudo de vestir y, por supuesto, sus profundos ojos dorados que gran parte del tiempo estaban serios derretían a la gran mayoría de las chicas que lo conocían. Aunque su toque era la actitud indiferente lo que lo caracterizaba, y claro por eso muchos trataban de copiarl…

¡Un mensaje de ella!

Desesperado pinchó la barra del Msn que titilaba y rápidamente leyó:

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Alo?_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Q te dijeron?_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Jajajajaj, q rapido. Menos mal tas "Ocupado"_

Inuyasha frunció un poco el ceño. Cierto que había puesto ese estado para evitar que gente estúpida le hablara innecesariamente, aunque una que otra vez pinchó como maniático la ventana pensando que era Kagome la que le hablaba, pero no era nadie que le interesara y cerraba enojado las ventanas echando maldiciones. Su orgullo de hombre comenzaba a flaquear… no debería ser tan desesperado, tenía que pensar mejor las cosas sino quedaría como estúpido.

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Feh! No puedo perder l tiempo, asi q dime q t dijeron_

A quién engañaba… con ella su orgullo de hombre simplemente se iba al carajo.

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Oh, perdone a su bajeza real por hacerle perder su tiempo valioso :( _

_**My way or the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_¬¬' me ire y no haremos nada_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_HEY! Q humor, y para tu info…_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

…

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Pude conseguir l permiso :D! claro con un poco de imaginacion y colaboración externa xD_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_:O estas segurisima que pudiste?_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Cuando te digo que quiero, puedo (Y)_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Oooh temanle por favor xD_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Mejor agradécemelo, Taisho. Como sea, cual es el plan?_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Mmmmm… juntemonos a las 7 en la plaza de siempre. Te parece?_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Ya dale, ahí stare_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Stas segura?_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Si, segura. Mi papa sale a las 8 de su trabajo y mi hermano no sale a esas horas, asi que es esa hora o nunca_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Me gusta seas jugada Kag_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Nose pk, pero… confío en ti_

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra sin saber cómo responderle. Sintió que su corazón se detenía unos segundos y luego comenzaba a latirle rápidamente. Sentía el regocijo salir por cada poro de su piel, y una abierta sonrisa se comenzó a formar.

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_:$ jajajaja. Mejor ire a arreglar las cosas ahora y le avisare a Sango que "ire a su casa a dormir"_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Ok, a las 7 te spero. No faltes_

_**Kagome**__ ;) dice:_

_Ni de broma. __Xau (L)_

_**It's my way, My way on the Highway **__(8) __**Bitch .l. **__dice:_

_Adios Kag_

Ok, ahora sí que estaba oficialmente nervioso, en realidad ansioso, muy ansioso. Decidió ir a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para su encuentro con la pelinegra.

Tenía que estar impecable, oportunidades como la que se le presentaba ahora era única.

Eran cerca de las cuatro y media por lo que tranquilamente podría arreglarse.

Se desnudó por completo, tapándose sólo con una toalla amarada a su cintura y se dirigió al baño.

_¿Cómo sería tenerla desnuda con él, metidos en la ducha y…?_

Movió su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de quitarse esa idea. Simplemente no podía pensar de esa manera con ella: ella era dulce, alegre e inocente; totalmente ajena a esas perversiones sexuales, que él supiera al menos físicamente.

No quería estropearlo todo tomándola así como así, pero igualmente era hombre. Por eso mismo en gran parte de sus solitarias noches la recordaba a ella, y su mente lo llevaba inevitablemente a imaginarla en las más poco decentes posiciones y completamente a merced de él. Sus manos cobraban vida propia y se encargaban de complacerlo hasta que llegaba al orgasmo.

Rayos, no recordaba la cantidad de veces que hizo eso.

Miró la ducha y su miembro dio un tirón delicioso ante una imagen de su pelinegra completamente mojada bajo la corriente de agua, incitándolo con su boca a que la besara y con sus expresivos ojos a que la tocara…

- ¡Basta Inuyasha!- se reprendió a sí mismo en voz alta. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de calmarse, cada vez se estaba endureciendo más haciéndose hasta un poco doloroso. Estaba de verdad tentado en tocarse, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo- _Si supieras, Kagome…_

Abrió la llave azul de la ducha, se sacó su toalla y rápidamente se metió a la copiosa corriente de agua.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó angustioso teniéndose que aguantar unos segundos para que el agua helada hiciera su efecto y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajara.

Tampoco recordaba cuántas veces tuvo que darse duchas frías cuando comenzó a pensar en ella de _esa_ manera, pues le daba vergüenza, además que nunca había pensado en alguna chica con que él anduviera para llegar al punto de tocarse él mismo.

Ya después no quiso reprimirse más…

Luego de unos segundos abrió la llave del agua caliente, y disfrutó de aquella deliciosa sensación de calidez. Si fuera por él se quedaría toda su vida así, pero aparte de la cantidad de dinero que gastaría, entre muchas otras negativas, tenía pendiente un encuentro con su preciosa ojicastaña.

Llevaban 5 días de novios, pero más de un mes estuvieron citándose. Y la verdad, han sido los días más maravillosos de su vida, lo que ellos tenían no podía explicarse con palabras, iba más allá de él, con creces en todo sentido.

Pero siendo sincero… no entendía cómo ellos estaban juntos si eran, en toda la extensión de la frase, polos opuestos.

Él siempre fue el que iba a colegios públicos, el travieso en clases, el que casi no estudiaba, el que llamaban siempre a su madre, el rompecorazones, el rebelde, el fiestero y bebedor. Para rematarla, aunque no tenía mal vivir en su casa pues tenía muchas comodidades, el ambiente en donde vive es famoso por ser unos de los lugares más peligrosos de la ciudad, pues vivía mucha gente drogadicta, delincuente y alcohólica por lo que de vez en cuando había una que otra pelea y embrollos con la policía que llegaba de improviso a inspeccionar las casas porque los antisociales escapaban. Para agregar, su casa en ocasiones se transformaba en el mismo infierno gracias a su padre. Él nunca le falló en el sentido monetario, pero gran parte de sus defectos eran gracias a él. Resumiendo, casi tenía todas las de perder comparado con ella.

Kagome era un cuento muy distinto. Desde pequeña ha asistido a colegios pagados, por lo que su ambiente era el de gente con dinero y roce social, era una muy buena alumna, siendo destacada tanto en notas como en conducta, no salía mucho a fiestas, hacía mucha vida hogareña, vivía en un hermoso condominio, sus rollos en casa eran los más normales que se podrían tener, dando como resultado una chica tierna y llena de vida por donde se le mirase, y también muy linda, había que decirlo, era casi imposible que ningún hombre quedara prendado de ella a primera vista. Pero ella nunca tuvo novios formales, solamente dos deslices sin importancia, más para saber qué se sentía besar a un hombre, no llegando a nada más al final.

¿Cómo es que llegaron a conocerse dos personas así? Esa es otra historia que otro día contaría, porque ahora primero salir de la ducha debía.

- Jaja, verso sin esfuerzo.

**. . . .**

¡Por Dios! Sí que estaba loca para llevar a cabo una idea tan descabellada como esa. Pero es que… no sabía qué le ocurría con Inuyasha, es como si una fuerza mayor a ella la impulsara a no tener miedo y se arriesgara a como dé lugar a realizar todas las locuras que planearan.

Con él, no tenía límites.

Sin embargo, en el fondo tenía un poco de miedo porque, aunque no era la segunda vez que le mentiría a sus padres que se quedaría en casa de su amiga, se sentía como si fuera la primera.

Adivinen, la primera vez que le mintió a sus padres fue muy especial, pues fue su primer beso con él, el cual fue totalmente distinto a los que había recibido antes, porque no se esperaba que él diera ese paso. Hasta ella misma quedó sorprendida con la poca vergüenza que tuvo al ser tan… temeraria con él, por así decirlo. Desde ese momento supo que él cambiaría su vida radicalmente.

Pero esa vez había más gente presente porque fue posterior a una fiesta… esta vez estarían los dos solos.

¿Y si los descubrían? ¿Y si la iban a buscar a casa de Sango de improviso para salir a pasear como han ocurrido en veces anteriores y no la encontraban?

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente quitando ese pensamiento de su cabeza. No tenía que ser pesimista sino llamaría a que eso ocurriera.

Tenía que ser lógica: mañana sería el domingo que le correspondería a su padre trabajar ya que trabajaba domingo por medio, era gerente de una empresa importante por lo que su presencia allí era indispensable. Tenía que volver antes de las dos de la tarde, hora en que terminaba su jornada laboral ese día.

Habló con Sango por chat explicándole la situación. Ella estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba entre ellos, y los apoyaba ciento por ciento. De igual modo le aconsejó a que hiciese todo con cuidado, y ella en lo posible la cubriría y cualquier problema le avisaría.

Definitivamente amaba a Sango.

Corrió a su cuarto de baño y llenó la tina de agua junto con sales minerales para que pudiera perfumar su piel. El vapor poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más presente. Se sacó la bata de seda lentamente, recorriendo cada curva de su cuerpo níveo hasta que cayó al suelo.

Metió un pie en la bañera y se sumergió acostumbrándose a la temperatura del agua. Puso la alarma en su celular para no atrasarse y se relajó. Soltó un suspiro y se quedó ahí quieta, calculando cualquier error, cualquier detalle que pudiera estársele pasando.

Ya tenía su mochila con sus cosas lista por lo que ahí se ahorraba un poco de tiempo. No sabía qué rayos de ropa usar. Hizo un puchero angustioso y soltó otro suspiro esta vez más pesado.

Miró su cuerpo un poco transparentado entre las sales y el agua.

Tenía el pelo largo hasta su cintura con unas ondulaciones graciosas en las puntas y negro como la noche que a la luz se le veían reflejos en tonos azulados y poseía unos vivaces ojos castaños, contrastando con su piel de un delicioso blanco. Tenía las facciones de casi una niña, pero ciertos rasgos dejaban entrever que era un poco más grande. No era muy alta de porte, pero estaba bien proporcionada. Mirándola de manera general era curvilínea: aunque le gustaría tener más pechos tenía un tamaño de busto bonito a la vista, una cintura que muchas de sus compañeras envidiaban pues era plana, acentuando sus caderas anchas, mas no exageradas y su trasero parado.

-_ ¿Seré del agrado de Inuyasha?_- se preguntó avergonzada la pelinegra con un sonrojo tiñendo en sus mejillas.

Era sabida la reputación que él tenía de mujeriego y buen amante. Antes, cada vez que se daba, los amigos de él en las fiestas le restregaban a ella que se había acostado con unas cuantas, pero él agachaba la cabeza y nunca decía ninguna palabra.

Bueno, por un lado podía quedarse tranquila porque el día posterior al primer beso, él le dejó en claro que su cuerpo era de su total agrado, no sólo de vista, sino que también al tacto. Aunque ellos no pasaban de los besos y las caricias, pero si fuera por ella…

El celular sonó estruendosamente sacándola de su letargo, rápidamente lo desactivó y comenzó a vaciar la tina para poder lavarse el cabello.

- _Si tanto me deseas… ¿por qué de una vez no…?_- pensó con un poco de enfado la pelinegra- _¿Cómo es que otras pudieron disfrutar de ti, pero yo no?_- pero al instante se sonrojó intensamente- _Qué cosas piensas, Kagome…_

**. . . .**

Con un poco de dificultad encontró la llave perteneciente el cerrojo de la reja de la casa, mientras que Kagome un poco asustada miraba hacia todos lados vigilando si alguien conocido se paseaba por allí.

- Porquería de cerrojo- gruño el pelinegro dándoles finalmente el paso hacia la puerta principal de la casa.

La casa era perteneciente a la abuela de Inuyasha, pero estaba deshabitada porque hacía sólo un par de meses que había muerto producto de un cáncer. Estaba ubicada en la caleta del pueblo, siendo de día un lugar comercial con gente humilde y de noche reconocida por ser peligrosa.

- Vamos, Inuyasha- dijo la pelinegra un poco impaciente.

- Demonios- gruñó otra vez enojado después de unos segundos mirando fijamente la cerradura y calculando con la llave la posición exacta para que pudiera abrirse la puerta- No entiendo cómo mi abuela podía abrirla tan fácil.

Kagome lo miró un momento con un poco de melancolía, mientras él seguía intentando abrir. Ella supo cuánto le había afectado su muerte porque a ella también se le murió alguien casi en la misma fecha que a él, un tío muy cercano y que quería mucho.

En las últimas semanas de vida de la abuela de Inuyasha no pudo reconocer a casi nadie y a duras penas podía ver y escuchar, siendo en demasía doloroso para él, por lo que no soportó visitarla en el hospital en ese estado tan deplorable siendo que ella fue muy activa en vida.

Recordaba que se sintió bien en parte por lo que pasó, a pesar de las circunstancias, porque ella fue la única de su variado círculo de amigos que supo por lo que pasaba y lo apoyó mucho, así como él también a ella, por lo que el lazo entre ellos fue más estrecho.

Escuchó el ruido de la puerta ceder, y finalmente abrirse.

- Por fin- dijo con alivio el ojidorado, dejando pasar a la pelinegra primero y prendiendo el interruptor de la luz.

-Permiso- dijo con un poco de timidez la pelinegra al entrar. Sólo una vez había entrado a esa casa por lo que aún la sentía un poco ajena.

Inuyasha quedó prendado ante la imagen de su pequeña. Sólo la había visto en la oscuridad puesto que se juntaron en la plaza que habían acordado y partieron a tomar rápidamente el autobús público. Llevaba un holgado polerón negro con capucha, notándose aún así que era una silueta femenina. No obstante, sus pantalones delataban lo bien formada de sus piernas, y no pudo evitar pegarle una traviesa palmada en su trasero cuando iba caminando.

-¡Oye!- protestó la pelinegra con un sonrojo en sus mejillas encarando a su novio, quien la miraba coquetamente.

- Para qué llevas pantalones tan ajustados, querida- se acercó al oído de la pelinegra, sintiendo cómo se estremecía ante el halito erótico que salió de sus labios- No ves que me provocas.

La ojicastaña quedó con la boca abierta ante el descaro con que su novio le hablaba tan abiertamente… y ciertamente no le molestaba en absoluto.

- Q-qué cosas dices, Inu- Kagome lo miró un momento, con los rostros a centímetros de distancia. Ambos sentían las respiraciones acompasadas del otro, pero luego la pelinegra desvió la mirada no pudiendo soportar los penetrantes ojos dorados que sentía comenzaban a desnudarla- ¿Dónde puedo dejar mis cosas?

- Espera- dijo el ojidorado luego de mirarla un momento con superioridad, y partió a inspeccionar la casa entera. Era de un solo piso, pero las habitaciones eran bastante amplias- Acompáñame- le dijo a Kagome, la cual aún estaba un poco nerviosa. La llevó a la habitación más grande de la casa y prendió la luz iluminándola por completo. Muy probablemente era donde dormía la abuela.

- Inu… aquí durmió tu…- dijo un poco insegura la ojicastaña, dejando su mochila a un costado de la puerta de la habitación.

- Sí, Kag. Pero no te preocupes, la ropa de cama es nueva. Mamá dijo que no había problema, de hecho ella vino y las cambió- su voz se apagó un poco por el recuerdo de su querida abuela Kaede a la vez que se adentraba un poco en la habitación y dejaba su mochila a un costado de la cama matrimonial. Tantas vivencias, tantas risas, tantos buenos momentos que ahora quedaban sepultados en el pasado. Miró a la joven frente suyo y supo que ella era digna de compartir aquel espacio tan íntimo con él, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y esbozó una ligera sonrisa- No hay mejor persona que tú para traerte aquí, Kag.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar emocionarse con las palabras de Inuyasha. Más allá de cómo lo dijo, fue el trasfondo de sus palabras y más aún, él que no solía mostrarse así de afectivo con la gente. Era algo a lo que aún no podía acostumbrarse, pero con el tiempo podría asimilarlo.

- Gracias por confiar en mí, de verdad lo aprecio mucho- se acercó lentamente donde su novio, juntó su frente con la de él, cerrando ambos sus ojos y, con un poco de vergüenza, se acercó a besarlo. Era un beso lleno de comprensión, de ternura y sobretodo, de mucho amor. Un bálsamo para el corazón galopante del ojidorado, que sintió perder un poco de su control cuando sintió el beso más exigente.

- Qué tal si…- terminó de besarla, pero no pudo evitar suspirar roncamente ni poder no alejarla de él. Lo quería todo de ella, vaya que sí lo quería…

- ¿Sí, Inu?- dijo con un suspiro esperanzado la pelinegra, profundizando más el beso, incitándolo.

- …si vamos a cocinar algo- Ella no era cualquiera, la haría sentir única, por eso mismo iría con calma, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello- ¿Te parece, linda?

- _¡¿What?_- pensó ella totalmente incrédula. Creía que él estaba igual que ella, incluso más ansioso por su forma de respirar, de responderle el beso. ¡Era imposible que le hubiera pedido cocinar cuando el ambiente estaba perfecto para hacer el amor! Quería simplemente perder el control y dejarse llevar por el encanto de él, pero no, él quería cocinar- _Ahora yo parezco el hombre._

- ¿Kagome?- repitió el joven al ver que ella no abría sus ojos.

La pelinegra finalmente sonrió aún con sus ojos cerrados y le dio un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

- Pues vamos, me muero de hambre- se sacó su polerón quedando en una polera con escote cuadrado, la cual se colocó estratégicamente para que se le viera más pecho. Sus ojos brillaban traviesamente y se fue dando saltos a donde sería la cocina. Se cargó en un mueble y suspiró tratando de relajarse-_ Casi casi te dejas, Kagome Higurashi, no pierdas la cabeza. Él debe dar el primer paso, no tú._

En tanto, el ojidorado estaba estático en su lugar no pudiendo reaccionar ante el cambio tan brusco de su pelinegra. Estaba descolocado, primero el beso aquel tan sorpresivo, pero ni hablar cuando quedó sólo en polera. _Deliciosa_. Agradecía infinitamente que ella se alejara sino no sabría qué hubiera pasado.

-_ No seas hipócrita, Taisho. Sabías perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir- le dijo su conciencia._

- Y también lo que pretendías, Kagome- dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa lasciva.

**. . . . . .**

Jajaaa! He vuelto con este fic cortisisimo, le queda un sólo capítulo, así que espero les sea de su agrado. Está basado en una historia real jeje Quería hacerlo un one shot, pero sé que a veces es tedioso leer una historia así súper larguísima a pesar de que es buena.

Quiero saber sus opiniones a ver qué tal, si está mal, bien, regular. ¡Cualquier cosa! De verdad que sus opiniones me importan mucho. Podrían darme ideas para incluirlas en el otro capítulo que les adelanto estará de infarto jajaja Ya sabrán por qué ¿no?

Ahh! A propósito los invito a leer mi otro fic **Caprichoso Destino**. Le estoy poniendo todas mis ganas a ese fic, así que please échenle una leidita y un comentario a ver qué tal les pareció, porque ya poco a poco va tomando cuerpo la historia, y muchas sorpresas que tengo pensadas. Ahí también acepto ideas y sugerencias para saber más menos lo que les gustaría leer.

Y obviamente les doy mis mejores deseos de año nuevo para ustedes. Pásenla súper súper bien, espero se diviertan mucho. Que sea un año de mucho éxito y alegrías, y que predominen las cosas buenas de las malas. Tienen que pensar que será así, tengan una actitud positiva y tiren para arriba :D

Muchas gracias por leer! Un comentario no cuesta casi nada jaja


	2. Entregándome

Disclaimer: lo que daría porque los personajes de Inuyasha fueran míos, pero no lo son. Le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Confía en mí**

Capítulo 2: Entregándome.

_- Pues vamos, me muero de hambre- se sacó su polerón quedando en una polera con escote cuadrado, la cual se colocó estratégicamente para que se le viera más pecho. Sus ojos brillaban traviesamente y se fue dando saltos a donde sería la cocina. Se cargó en un mueble y suspiró tratando de relajarse- Casi casi te dejas, Kagome Higurashi, no pierdas la cabeza. Él debe dar el primer paso, no tú._

_En tanto, el ojidorado estaba estático en su lugar no pudiendo reaccionar ante el cambio tan brusco de su pelinegra. Estaba descolocado, primero el beso aquel tan sorpresivo, pero ni hablar cuando quedó sólo en polera. Deliciosa. Agradecía infinitamente que ella se alejara sino no sabría qué hubiera pasado._

_- No seas hipócrita, Taisho. Sabías perfectamente lo que iba a ocurrir- le dijo su conciencia._

_- Y también lo que pretendías, Kagome- dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa lasciva._

**. . . . .**

No sabía dónde rayos estaba el interruptor, pero no le importaba mucho ya que la luz de la luna lograba tranquilizarla un poco. Sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

Respiró unas cuantas veces tratando de tener la mente fría, definitivamente Taisho no podía verla así de agitada. Por mucho que tuviera ganas de acostarse con él…

- No debo ser tan obvia- dijo con tono de burla la chica para sí misma, ya más relajada.

- ¿Obvia en qué, linda?- dijo seductoramente el ojidorado cargado en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, mirándola fijamente.

- Mierda- exclamó la pelinegra pegando un salto y lo miró con sus grandes ojos brillantes- Hey, no me hace gracia me andes asustando así, Inuyasha- dijo con falso reproche poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

El ojidorado hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y la siguió mirando fijamente.

La pelinegra comenzó a inquietarse un poco, teniendo de nuevo la horrible sensación de estar desnuda frente a él. Disimuladamente miró su cuerpo y vio que estaba aún vestida. Una acción estúpida, pero el inquietante pelinegro tenía toda la culpa.

Inuyasha lentamente comenzó a caminar en dirección a su novia, sin dejar de observarla con sus penetrantes ojos dorados.

- ¿E-estás bien, Inuyasha?- su corazón bombeaba fuertemente. Sentía que si alguien no decía algo iba a estallar de un colapso nervioso.

- Mejor que nunca… Kagome- dijo el ojidorado roncamente hasta posarse frente a ella.

La ojicastaña carraspeó un poco sintiendo de repente su garganta un poco seca, y dio un paso atrás.

Genial, ya estaba pegada a un mueble.

- A quién quieres engañar, Kag. Yo sé qué es lo que quieres- dijo con seriedad Inuyasha acercándose directo a sus labios femeninos.

Dios, no podía creer como esta mujer lo provocara tanto, esa inocencia tan genuina y el saber que nadie más ha profanado su cuerpo lo hacían endurecer más y más, queriendo hacerle de todo, enloquecerla como mínimo y que se perdiera en puro placer en sus brazos.

- Si lo sabes ¿qué es lo que sería, Inuyasha?- preguntó con cautela la pelinegra quedando hipnotizada por esas orbes doradas, que poco a poco se estaban opacando. Era raro, se sentía nerviosa, pero él le transmitía tal confianza que estaba cómoda en su presencia. Además, sabía él estaba haciendo ese drama sólo para molestarla… ¿no?

- Querer hacer el amor- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa divertida- No corras la cara, Kag. No creas soy así de tonto para no ver que quieres hacerlo.

La ojicastaña más que enfadarse con su novio, sintió su orgullo herido al hacerla ver como una idiota desesperada por sexo. _Sabía estaba jugando el muy pesado_. Abrió su boca para protestar, pero un dedo masculino rápidamente la calló.

- No sabes las ganas que tengo yo también de hacerlo, preciosa- dijo en un tono angustiosamente sensual el pelinegro y la besó desesperado tomando su cintura posesivamente.

Kagome estaba sorprendida, pero no pudo evitar que una ola deliciosa de placer invadiera su intimidad, sintiéndose mojar en cuestión de segundos. Estaba tan aturdida, que se dejó hacer del pelinegro.

Eso fue lo más excitante que le habían hecho en su vida.

Todo era nuevo y viejo a la vez, pues en esa casa se dieron su primer beso. Aquella vez fue algo similar, explosivo y sorpresivo, pero este momento se sentía mil veces mejor.

El ojidorado se dio media vuelta, y con los ojos cerrados, guió de memoria a la pelinegra de vuelta a la habitación principal apagando la luz de entrada de la casa. Ella se sobresaltó un poco pensando que podían chocar con algún mueble o tropezarse y abrió un poco los ojos, mas el chico posó ambas manos al costado de su cara aún con los ojos cerrados, no queriendo romper la magia.

- Confía en mí, Kag- dijo quedamente el ojidorado siguiendo con el maravilloso beso.

La pelinegra no tuvo fuerzas para contradecirlo y se dejó llevar. Sabía que este beso era el preludio a unos de los momentos más importantes y decisivos en una chica…

Wow, de pronto se puso un poco nerviosa.

No sabía lo que debía hacer, no sabía si sería su cuerpo de su agrado, no sabía si le dolería o no, no sabía si se mancharía.

Gritó mentalmente ya poniéndose nerviosa, que pena le daría manchar las sábanas, porque sabía que sangraría, y, por tanto, mancharía. Es decir, sabía que se mancharía en frente de él. Era algo tan íntimo, nadie la había visto de esa manera, nadie la había tocado _ahí_ ni mucho menos la habían...

Que vergüenza, que vergüenza, que vergüenza.

- Inuyasha- logró decir con un poco de dificultad la chica entre su aturdimiento y los constantes besos del pelinegro- Oye, Inuyasha- dijo ya más desesperada la pelinegra.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ido el pelinegro, ya en la habitación. Abrió un poco sus ojos y vio a su pelinegra mirándolo asustada - Kag…

La ojicastaña agachó su cabeza, avergonzada de las cosas tontas que pensaba en un momento como ese. Se mordió su labio inferior. Tenía que pensar que si habían llegado hasta esas instancias era porque ambos sabían los riesgos que se corrían, y además debía seguir su corazón, que le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que él era el correcto.

- No quiero obligarte a nada- dijo suavemente el pelinegro y luego le dio un beso en la frente para tratar de tranquilizar a su chica, la cual vio se sorprendía, otra vez. Cómo le dolía en el alma decirlo, y en otra parte también, pero se sentía bien a pesar de todo.

Sabía que debía de ser difícil para ella entregarse por primera vez. No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa al darse él mismo cuenta la consideración que le tenía a su pequeña, en tan poco tiempo ella logró calarse en su mundo y cambiarlo por completo. Les quedaba tanto por aprender, pero día a día aprendía más de lo que alguna vez pensó podría hacerlo con alguien.

- Inuyasha…- la ojicastaña hizo una pausa, y levantó su cabeza mirándolo con sus ojos más brillantes que nunca. Respiró un instante dándose aliento- ¿Podrías apagar la luz?

El ojidorado la miró sereno y acarició su rostro lentamente.

- ¿Estás segura, amor?

El corazón de la pelinegra galopaba tan fuertemente en su pecho que por un instante creyó que su chico lo podría escuchar. Sin pensarlo mucho y decidida asintió con su cabeza, aunque aún en sus ojos se podía reflejar un poco de miedo.

Inuyasha lentamente se alejó y se fue en dirección al interruptor de la luz. ´

Aunque Kagome no se lo imaginara, él también se encontraba demasiado nervioso, pero trataba de que ella no se diera cuenta para tratar de infundirle confianza y pudiera estar tranquila. Qué tonto era, parecía un púber viendo su primera porno.

Apagó la luz finalmente, y se quedó unos segundos en su lugar sin saber por qué. La luz de la luna se coló tímidamente entre las cortinas de la habitación, dejándolos a ambos en penumbras y con un solo pensamiento en sus cabezas…

Se escucharon unos ligeros pasos y unas manos pequeñas acariciaron suavemente el torso masculino.

La sorpresa asaltó al ojidorado, quien se dio vuelta lentamente y una Kagome muy distinta a la de hace unos segundos atrás se encontraba mirándolo fijamente con ansias impresas en sus ojos chocolates.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, el pelinegro la tomó rudamente de las caderas y se acercó a besarla con hambre, siendo correspondido por su novia quien le llevó el ritmo a la perfección.

El juego de lenguas no quería dar a treguas, siendo cada vez más y más exigente el beso. Los jadeos comenzaron a llenar la habitación y las respiraciones se hacían más irregulares.

- Maldición, Kag…- exclamó ronco el ojidorado, excitando más a la pelinegra y mojándose más su intimidad. Estaba tan ocupado en besar esa adictiva boca que no se dio cuenta que su novia le había desabrochado su pantalón, y atrapó sin pudor su miembro entre esas cálidas manos inexpertas.

Kagome siguió el beso, mas no sabía con exactitud cómo acariciar a Inuyasha. Sabía que era hacia arriba y abajo, pero se sentía tan extraño. Era muy caliente y suave, pero muy duro a la vez, no pudiendo decidirse si acariciarlo duramente o suavemente, por lo que optó mejor por lo último para asegurarse.

Buena opción, el pelinegro emitió un gemido tan sensual que ella se sintió derretir ahí mismo.

Cielos, aún no lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero en sus manos se sentía bastante grande, por lo que pudo comprobar que su tamaño era definitivamente para no quejarse. Frunció un poco el ceño, quizás cuantas mujeres lo sabían, pero en este momento no importaba, era sólo de ella y de nadie más.

El ojidorado nunca se imaginó lo deliciosamente exquisito que se sentiría ser acariciado de esa manera. Ni sus más locas fantasías sexuales podían compararse con este momento.

Gruñó no soportando ese cúmulo de sensaciones y, aprovechando la tarea que le realizaba su pelinegra, le sacó con habilidad la polera, sus zapatillas y sus pantalones, y la tiró a la cama.

_- Confía en mí, Kag_- recordó las palabras dichas hace unos minutos por el pelinegro. Sentía que el pudor ya casi no existía con él… en definitiva este chico era el correcto para ella, lo presentía en su mente y en su corazón.

La admiró de arriba a abajo unos segundos quedando prendado de su belleza. Sus mejillas adorablemente sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado dándole un aire más adulto, sus ojos abiertos como dos brillantes piedras preciosas, esa boca tan roja por sus besos, y ese cuerpo… ese cuerpo perfecto que lo llamaba a ser acariciado.

Sin esperar más se posó suavemente al lado de ella y la besó sensualmente, tranquilizándola y tratando de retomar el ritmo anterior.

Lentamente, y disfrutando de la suavidad de sus piernas, dirigió sus dedos en dirección a su centro y lo acarició tenuemente, arrancando de su ya pronta mujer un gemido, esperaba el primero de muchos más.

Profundizó el beso a la vez que la íntima caricia, aumentando la cantidad de gemidos por parte de ambos. Era increíble cómo es que él también se excitaba al escuchar a su pequeña disfrutar.

Kagome sentía su mente enloquecer a cada segundo que pasaba recibiendo las caricias del pelinegro. Su cuerpo entero ardía por completo, y ya atrás quedaron los miedos e inseguridades que antes la atormentaban.

Un dedo travieso se coló por entre sus bragas aumentando la excitación tanto en él como en ella.

El ojidorado, manejado por el instinto, tomó la mano de su pelinegra y la guió hacia su miembro hinchado y le marcó el ritmo que quería.

Ambos gimieron sonoramente no queriendo reprimirse más. Sus cuerpos cada vez más necesitaban atenciones exigentes y ellos lo tenían claro.

Aguantaron unos momentos, torturándose y complaciéndose a la vez, siendo a cada segundo más rápidos en sus caricias.

- In…u…- dijo quedamente la pelinegra, abriendo sólo un poco sus ojos para observar a su ojidorado, quien tenía el rostro tenso.

Él la observó de vuelta, entendiendo sin más palabras lo que ella quería. Su mirada hablaba por sí sola.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pues su cuerpo lo sentía un poco débil, y se sacó su ropa, ante una enrojecida pelinegra quien la observó atónita sin perder detalle de su cuerpo.

- _Es enorme_- pensó la pelinegra con un poco de miedo al vislumbrar el tamaño del miembro del chico- _Sin duda me dolerá…_

Él en tanto terminó de desnudarse, sacó a su ojicastaña de su examen visual, sintiéndose halagado por la reacción que ella tuvo al mirarlo, y le quitó su ropa interior repartiendo dulces besos y caricias por todo su cuerpo al ver que ella trataba de cubrirse.

-Amor, por favor…- Le susurró tiernamente en su oreja y la besó largamente hasta que se alejó un poco para admirar su desnudez- Hermosa… todo tú eres completamente hermosa, Kag.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó con timidez la pelinegra, sintiendo sus mejillas un poco calientes. La mirada que tenía el pelinegro la tranquilizaban en cierta manera, pero la vergüenza aún la tenía.

- Por supuesto que sí, Kag- le dijo en un ronco susurro y la tocó una vez más en su intimidad completamente mojada, arrancando un nuevo gemido de ella más sonoro, confirmando que estaba lista, y se dirigió rápidamente a su mochila al costado de la cama.

La pelinegra trataba de controlar su respiración y miró a su novio desnudo buscando algo en su mochila. Le daba un poco de pena mirarlo, pero en ese momento el pudor era el mínimo, ya después volvería a la normalidad, cuando pasara todo…

Miró con curiosidad el pequeño paquete cuadrado metálico que tenía el ojidorado en su mano, lo vio abrirlo y sacar el preservativo.

Enrojeció nuevamente al verlo tomar firmemente con una mano su duro miembro, y con la otra colocar cuidadosamente el lubricado plástico por toda la extensión de este.

El pelinegro se arrodilló frente a su novia y miró lo ruborizada que estaba, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro enternecido por la inocencia de ella, mas el hambre por poseerla se acrecentaba al pensar que pronto podría disfrutar el todo de ella.

Le abrió las piernas lentamente, y mirándola en todo momento como pidiéndole permiso silenciosamente para que le dejase proseguir.

La respiración de la ojicastaña volvió a ser irregular al sentir levemente el contacto de su intimidad con el del miembro del ojidorado al tumbarse sobre ella, pero recargando su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla.

Sonrió con sinceridad al ver lo considerado que era él con ella, definitivamente hombres como él en el mundo estaban en peligro de extinción. El que cuidara siempre de ella, en todo sentido, fue una de las cosas que la hizo enamorarse completamente de él.

Ya después tendría tiempo para agradecerle, por ahora sólo sentía la urgencia de unirse con él en cuerpo y en alma.

- Kag, yo…- se tomó una pequeña pausa para tratar de auto controlarse y no entrar de una vez en ella. Estaba muy tentado en hacerlo, su miembro palpitaba de sólo pensar cómo sería moverse dentro de ella hasta quedar exhausto, pero no era justo ni para ella ni para él- Quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma. No quiero que pienses que lo digo por simple calentura, o porque estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. De hecho… tú eres a la primera a quien se lo digo con sinceridad. Todo de ti me encanta y espero que con esto que haremos, no nos separemos nunca más.

- Inuyasha, yo…- la garganta se le cerró y un escalofrío la recorrió su espalda por completo por las emociones que la embargaban. No esperaba que su novio le dijera esas cosas tan bonitas en ese momento tan especial. Sólo atinó a sonreírle con ternura y acariciarlo suavemente- También te amo demasiado…

Sin esperar más, se dieron un apasionado beso que selló la promesa dicha, y que despertó con creces la excitación en ambos.

El ojidorado rozó insistentemente su atormentado miembro con la intimidad de ella aumentando las ansias de ambos por unirse. Acomodó su cabeza en la curva del cuello de ella y aspiró su aroma embriagándose con él. Abrió lo más que pudo las piernas de su pelinegra y de una sola vez se adentró en ella, llevándose consigo su virginidad. Sabía perfectamente que dolía la primera vez en las mujeres, por eso mismo no quiso torturarla demás haciéndolo de a poco.

El grito desgarrador de la ojicastaña se dejó escuchar y unas lágrimas acudieron rápidamente a sus ojos por el agudo dolor. Era un tipo de dolor que ni en su peor menstruación pudo haber sentido.

- No t-te muevas, por favor- pidió la pelinegra con la voz quebrada, abrazando fuertemente a su novio.

El corazón del pelinegro se contrajo al saber que él era el causante de tal dolor, pero mucho no podía hacer más que obedecer a su ya mujer y acariciarle la cabeza, que bien sabía la tranquilizaba.

Pasados unos minutos, la joven supo no podían quedarse así para siempre. A pesar que el dolor era horrible, si se movían sólo así lograría que fuera más llevadero. Por eso movió sus caderas lentamente, arrancándole a Inuyasha un despacio suspiro de placer.

No supo bien cómo, Kagome quedó a horcajadas del ojidorado y se miraron fijamente.

- Sé que sufres amor, por eso prefiero que controles tu dolor. Si quedo al mando yo, lo más probable es que te haga daño- dijo él ronco, pero con un tono conciliador, secándole unas lágrimas traviesas a su pequeña, quien se veía atractivamente tierna.

- Gracias, Inu- agradeció infinitamente la pelinegra, y sin más bajó quedamente tratando de acostumbrarse al nuevo intruso inadir su cuerpo. Inuyasha sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos y hacer amago de todo su auto control para no tumbarla y hacerla suya hasta enloquecer.

Poco a poco el dolor fue pasando, y el placer comenzaba lentamente a reemplazarla, hasta que por fin este último predominó por completo.

Cerró sus ojos castaños disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que comenzaba en su parte baja y que recorría rápidamente su cuerpo por completo. Sus jadeos se hicieron más pesados y sus movimientos más bruscos.

El ojidorado no se quedaba atrás, y sus roncos jadeos acompañaron a los de su amada, a quien el sudor la perló haciéndola ver salvaje y sexy. Su miembro cada vez más daba tirones deliciosos ante cada nueva embestida, queriéndolo todo de ella.

No pudiendo aguantar más, la agarró fuertemente de las caderas, flexionó sus rodillas, y la embistió ferozmente, sacándole al fin los gritos de placer que desde hacía un tiempo soñaba con escuchar.

Una presión comenzó a crecer en la parte baja de la pelinegra no sabiendo qué era, y se asustó un poco. Pero no fue razón suficiente para hacerla parar, de hecho quería seguir porque a cada segundo se hacía más y más placentero.

Se movió más rápidamente sobre el pelinegro, y como si algo estallara dentro de ella, una corriente del más puro placer la invadió, arrancándole un sonoro gemido sostenido.

- ¡Maldición!- exclamó con un ronco jadeo el ojidorado ante los espasmos de la intimidad de su ojicastaña que rodearon deliciosamente todo su miembro, y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo casi animal que lo llevó a tocar el cielo con sus propias manos durante unos eternos segundos.

Poco a poco trataron de regular sus respiraciones, sintiendo el frío calar en sus huesos rápidamente. No habían notado lo fría que estaba la noche, pero bueno, eso no les arruinaría el momento tan maravilloso que habían compartido.

Se miraron sonrientes, con la felicidad marcada en sus miradas y se besaron con calma y ternura.

- Te amo, Inu.

- Te amo, Kag- dijo en un suspiro el ojidorado mientras cerraba sus ojos, acariciando el cabello sedoso de su pelinegra.

- Al menos ya no moriré virgen- dijo ella divertida, pero con tono somnoliento, haciendo reír al ojidorado.

- Y espero yo no morirme de hambre- dijo de pronto animado el pelinegro dándole un beso en la cabeza a su novia y prendiendo la lámpara de la mesa de noche- Prepararé algo para comer, y te lo traeré en la cama, preciosa.

- ¡Dios! No puedes ser más perfecto, Inu- dijo la ojicastaña abrazándolo enérgicamente.

- Feh, ya lo sabía- dijo arrogantemente riendo ella y él.

- Tonto- dijo ella en tono jocoso y se apartó de encima de él para poder salir de la cama y pararse, no sin antes colocarse la polera de Inuyasha encima, la cual le tapaba lo suficiente para no sentirse muy desnuda- Bueno, yo prepararé de nuevo la cama y esperaré con ansias sus servicios, querido.

- Ni que lo digas- como resorte, saltó de la cama, avergonzando a la pelinegra. Se sacó su preservativo y lo tiró a un basurero, se colocó su bóxer, y no sin antes darle un beso a su ojicastaña, se fue rumbo a la cocina.

Kagome sentía un pequeño dolor en su zona, pero era un dolor hermoso según ella. Admiró la mediana mancha roja que se veía en la sábana de la cama, sonrió soñadoramente y rápidamente cambió la ropa de cama por una nueva que se encontraba en el closet.

Sin esperar, se acostó en la cama, esperando a que su ojidorado le trajera la comida, la cual ya podía olerse en el ambiente y meditó un momento admirando la habitación.

- Gracias por todo, señora Kaede- dijo bajito la pelinegra con sus ojos cerrados- Prometo hacer lo que esté a mi alcance para hacer feliz a su nieto y amarlo como se merece- terminó de decir con una sonrisa y vio a su atractivo pelinegro con una bandeja con dos platos humeantes, dos vasos con jugo de naranja y unas hermosas flores coloridas en un pequeño florero.

**. . . . . .**

Yeeee, es el último capi de este cortísimo fic.

Espero les haya sido su completo agrado, porque yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.

Ojalá hayan celebrado mucho en Año Nuevo, para empezar con fuerzas renovadas este 2011.

Agradezco infinitamente los comentarios de:

**Lazzefire**: sabía que tu alias se me hacía conocido! Tu historia la sigo desde el principio, me halaga me hayas dejado tu comentario tan lindo. Me impulsaste a escribir este capítulo, ojala te haya gustado. Y obvio, espero con ansias también la continuación de tu historia, que no tiene muy buena cara ahora :'( Ojalá dé un giro bueno para la pareja! Aunque el drama es bueno en una historia jaja

**Paulaa D**: agradezco también me hayas dejado tu comentario. Y bueno para que sepas… esta historia está basada en mi experiencia con mi pololo (o novio), la cual recuerdo con mucho cariño, por ello no me costó tanto plasmarla, aunque hubieron unas cuantas modificaciones :P Jajajaja

Gracias también a la gente que anónimamente leyó la historia, sé que a veces uno no anda con ganas de dejar un comentario y lo entiendo.

Cuídense mucho, y nos vemos para la próxima!

No se olviden de dejarme un review como regalito de principio de año (xD) y de pasarse a mi otra historia **Caprichoso Destino** a ver si les gusta.


End file.
